This invention relates to a liquid container for a hair removing apparatus of the type indicated in the prior art portion of claim 1.
From FR 2 613 975 A1 a liquid container for a dry shaving apparatus is known, which is arranged in the shaver housing and is associated with a pumping device within the housing by means of which pumping device a lotion held in the liquid container is conveyed to two dispensing devices constructed as spray devices using one intake duct and two discharge ducts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid container ensuring the dispensing of liquid in any position of the liquid container.
According to the present invention, this object is accomplished in a liquid container of the type initially referred to by the features indicated in claim 1.
The present invention which finds application in a hair removing apparatus affords a plurality of advantages. One significant advantage of the invention resides in that provision is made for a liquid conveying arrangement ensuring a position-independent withdrawal of liquid from the liquid container, which is accomplished by equipping the liquid container with a pumping device drawing in and conveying air and/or liquid, and with a storage material. The liquids to be stored and dispensed include shaving aids such as pre-shave or after-shave lotions and/or lubricants designed to improve the gliding motions of an outer cutter on the skin and/or lubricants designed to lubricate cooperating cutter elements with or without fragrances added.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a first partial volume of the liquid container is fillable with storage material for the liquid while a second partial volume of the liquid container is fillable with air. In a further aspect of this embodiment the first partial volume of the liquid container and the second partial volume of the liquid container are separable from each other by a partition wall and connectable with each other through at least one opening. This opening ensures that liquid the pumping device draws from the first partial volume of the liquid container is returnable to the second partial volume of the liquid container. In a further extension of this embodiment, the liquid container is adapted to be divided into a first and a second chamber by means of a partition wall having at least one opening. Preferably, the first chamber serves to hold air and/or liquid returnable from the liquid dispensing device. In a further development of this embodiment the second chamber holds a storage material for the liquid. To ensure the return flow of liquid from the first chamber into the second chamber at least one passageway is provided in the partition wall separating the first from the second chamber. A preferred embodiment of the invention is characterized in that a liquid conduit is routed through the passageway and a gap is formed between the liquid conduit and the partition wall. This arrangement ensures advantageously that the liquid drawn in by the pumping device is able to flow through the first chamber into the second chamber for storage in the storage material provided therein, and that the air likewise drawn in by the pumping device is able to develop in the first chamber a pressure controllable by a pressure relief valve, which pressure subsequently operates to convey the stored liquid from the storage material via a second liquid conduit to a liquid dispensing device of a hair removing apparatus. For this purpose the invention provides for the second chamber to accommodate a storage material and for the first chamber to be constructed as a compression chamber. In an advantageous embodiment of the invention the first chamber is equipped with a pressure relief valve. An embodiment of a pressure relief valve affording great ease and economy of manufacture is characterized in that the pressure relief valve is formed by an orifice of small cross section. According to one embodiment of the invention the orifice of the pressure relief valve is provided in a wall of the first chamber. An alternative embodiment of a pressure relief valve is characterized in that the orifice is provided in a pressure relief duct.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the liquid container includes a second liquid conduit projecting into the storage material. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, one end of the second liquid conduit terminates at a small distance B to a wall of the second chamber, while the other end of the second liquid conduit extends through a wall of the first chamber. This arrangement ensures that the complete liquid is shaving aid stored in the storage material can be withdrawn to be conveyed to a liquid dispensing device.
The second liquid conduit is preferably constructed as a riser.
In a further aspect of the invention, the pumping device is able to produce a compression pressure in the liquid container, said compression pressure operating to force the liquid out of the storage material and through a second liquid conduit out of the liquid container.
According to an embodiment of the invention affording particular ease and economy of manufacture, the pumping device is provided on a wall of the first chamber. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the pumping device is provided on a wall inside the first chamber. Alternatively, the pumping device may be provided on a wall outside the first chamber.
According to the present invention, the pumping device has a pump outlet adapted to be coupled to the first chamber.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, one wall of the first chamber forms a first housing part of the pumping device. In a further aspect of this embodiment, components of the pumping device are fitted in a wall of the first chamber. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the fitted components are formed by at least one flow channel, at least one valve chamber and an opening for the pump drive. In a further configuration of the invention, a membrane with a pump element and two valve elements are associated with the first housing part. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the first housing part includes a pump chamber, a first valve chamber and a flow channel.
A significant advantage of the embodiments of the invention resides in that the liquid container with the pumping device is replaceable for a new liquid container with pumping device. Hence the efficiency of the pumping device is designed only for the quantity of liquid to be dispensed from the liquid container. The quality requirements to be imposed on the pumping device are therefore extremely low and result accordingly in an extremely economical production of the pumping device and the liquid container.
One embodiment of the present invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail in the following.